Rewritten Truth
by HeartOblivion
Summary: Was there a way to get her back what if it were possible to revive her.. Then what would happen during the course of time. A idea of what would happen next


Disclaimer: I don't not Own Teen Titans...If I did Terra wouldn't be in stone and Robin would of Dated her...

A/n okay I am writing my versions of teen titans episodes if Terra weren't traped in stone and seasons 3-5 will be re written if Terra were there

and also if you don't lke the Pairing Terra/Robin don't go any futher..I don't like flames and I will only accept constructive critisism and Friendly reviews..

Oh and this is my first Teen Titan Fan Fic so bear with me

* * *

Prolouge

"If I only knew...If I only knew what caused her to turn into a statue..then maybe I can reverse what happened to her"Robin said quietly

Looking for any bit and piece of information that could help him reverse her current state..

Hours of searching through Raven's books he found nothing...while simultaneously researching with Cyborg's technology not thing could help.

Silently he sat in his room papers tossed everywhere...Exaustion clearly shown in his eyes.. A whole day of reading and reseach would even put the boy wonder down.

Not one Titan saw Robin in the morning neither did they see him during Noon..its now evening. Everyone just thought he was sleeping the whole day.

After the death of slade they thought he was finally getting rest, so no one had enough curiosity to find out what he was doing.

Robin stood up from his chair he yawned in exaustion, he didn't even eat breakfast " maybe tommorrow I'll find something." he said

He always says that its to keep his hopes up. He is hopeing(a/n How do I spell that? I know i'm wrong) He doesn't want to give up on research

saying that is his reasurance..but five words couldn't stop him from giving up. So what was his Drive? What was his motive? What did he feel?

He never knew what he felt.. Of course he reconizes anger and fear..But most of the time he stayed emotionless of course around the Titans he was

happy but during serious times he never showed emotion.Almost like Raven, but during his research on slade he was serious because he hated Slade

but he doesn't hate Terra.. So what was his motive this time.. He didn't know.

The Boy wonder threw himself on his bed..He was very tired. Sleep almost instanly over took him.. "I wish there was a way."he mumbled before he fell asleep

* * *

Next Morning...

Thump Thump

Robin wakes up obiviously on the Furious knocking on his door

Thump Thump

"Its open!"Robin yells loud enough so the Person who's knocking can enter.

The Door Slides open as Raven steps into the Room

"Robin! What were you doing in my Room!"the Second bird yells

"Raven what are you talking about?"

"My Books thats What!You took them out of my Room!" A few Lightbulbs pop because of her anger

Robin pushes himself up to a sitting position

"Raven I needed the Books.I'm sorry for going in your Room"

"Really for what?"Raven asked

"nothing.."

"if it were nothing you wouldn't of took the risk of going into my room."Raven said finally calming down

"I'll tell you later"Robin said trying to avoid the upcoming interregation

"ok" Raven picks up the books and leaves

Robin breathes eaiser..Feeling relieved that Raven left with no questions asked.

"I should be more careful" the boy wonder said to himself(A/n Robin talks to himself too much)

* * *

Everyone's awake, the other Titans voices can be heard through the Door...Sliding open Robin Walks through the Door into the Main room of Titans

Tower.

"Good Morning Robin!"Starfire's cheerful voice pierced his ears

"Yo whats up"Cyborg said after

"Dude!"Beastboy annoyingly yelled

Raven just waved her hand while reading her book.

Whats up guys"Robin says

The boy wonder serves himself the breakfast Cyborg made and sat down

He was starving..Robin tried his hardest not to shove the Whole plate down his throat..The Boy ate it Quietly while others like Cyborg and beastboy were Playing video games, Raven's into her book and starfire's just watching beastboy and Cyborg.

"Perfect Time to leave" he whispered

So he used what he knew on quietly moving and Left

Unfortunately Raven saw him leave. Suspicion aroused in her. She knew something was wrong, she knew Robin just wouldn't leave them to themselves. She knew he would of wanted to join them into whatever they were doing. She studied all of the Titans, she knew how each one acted like in certain situations. Robin was no different. She actually worried about him.The emotionless girl worries but nothing happened no explosions, no dark energy, nothing..

* * *

All the way at Terra's Statue

"Terra..its time for your Return" a strange man exclaimed "I believe you've been in this Statue Long enough.."

The man touches Terra's forehead and a yellow light outlines her Body. A big Flash of light Fills the cave and Terra is freed..

The man dissapeared before Terra even knew she was alive.

"I'm Alive?" "I'm Alive!" "but how?" Terra looks around but she sees nothing

"where am I ?" Terra remembers the Past events as they pop back into her head.

"So I defeated Slade, looks like I stopped the volcano too." "maybe I should go back to the Titans..

* * *

Ok thats it for my first chapter

I know Raven in the begining wasn't herself and I expect alot of mistakes but thats why I have you great people at to help me

Please Review

-HeartOblivion


End file.
